The Search for the Night Furies
by Omegaman17
Summary: What happens when a stranger washes up on the shores of Berk? Will Hiccup help him? Story takes place two years after How to Train Your Dragon 2. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first How to Train your Dragon story so please bear with me. Takes place two years after the How to Train Your Dragon 2 **

The search for the  
>Night Furies<p>

Chapter 1

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sam yelled from his boat while trying to tie down the sails. "Why did it have to STORM?! Ahhhhhhhhh! The God's hate me!"

Now Sam was the son of the Great Chief Johnathan. His father was the leader of the Dunkerton's tribe that was famous for its circus acts and plays. Almost everyone on Murk Island (the Dunkerton's island) knew how to through and juggle swords and knives. However, Chief Johnathan hated the thought of war and violence, so he made peace with many of the tribes of the surrounding area. Including Berk, the Outcasts, and the Berserkers. Of all of these allies, Berk proved to be his favorite.

-Grunts-"There!" Sam said as he finally got the sail tied down "Now STAY DOWN! Where in Thor's name am I?" he said as he walked up to the rudder to try and gain control of the ship "I didn't think Berk was this far away!" as he was trying to get his bearings a massive wave came up and crashed onto the ship cutting the mast clear off the deck and filling the hull with water. "Thor Almighty!" Sam yelled in disgust "Can nothing else go right today?!" And just as he finished speaking that, the ship crashed into the rocks at the shore that Sam wasn't able to see due to the severe wind and rain. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled as he was thrown into the ship's hull and knocked unconscious by the falling debris.

(Flashback)

Sam's P.O.V

"Come on bro!" my sister Cary yelled at me "Dad's at the docks already! Alvin the Treacherous is visiting today and dad wanted us to be down there when he got here."

Alvin the Treacherous. Somehow that man gave me the creeps. If anything, because of his size. I mean the man is HUGE! He can throw a Deadly Nadder 60ft! The man is a monster! Then he also has an incredibly vast army and navy that could wipe out any rival that gets in their way. Alvin is, in my mind, one of our most dangerous allies. Then again, we also have an aliases with the Berserker tribe ruled by the infamous Dagger the Deranged. Dagger, his name is fitting. He is berserk all the time, and he even is deranged. (Don't tell him I said that. He scares me too) Out of all of my father's allies, the only one that I actually trust would be Stoick the Vast of Berk. The man is just as large as Alvin, yes, but he is much kinder and gentler than Alvin. Making him a much better man.

"Hey! Wake up Jonny Daydream! We need to get to the docks!" my sister said as she nudged me

"You know," I responded "I'd rather work in the smithy for a few hours. If Alvin wants to see me, which I sincerely doubt. You can tell him where I am."

"Alright. But dad's not going to be happy when he finds out."

"He will understand. Now run along." I told my little sister encouraging her to go

"Ok. I'll see you later Sam."

"Likewise." I told her as I walked into the smithy and started making another sword for my juggling act. Of all of the people on Murk, I was the one who juggled the sharpest and lightest swords. The trick was to use the light weight material that Gronckles spew up every now and again. It's just getting it that's hard. With Gronckles being a species of dragon and all. And to the people of Murk, dragons are a very, very big problem.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey dad." Cary said as she approached the chief at the docks

"Hey sweetheart. Where's Sam?"

"He is in the shop. He said that he had some things to get done."

-Sighs-"Alright, I'll talk to him later."

The two of them stood next to each other watching the bay as the Outcast navy came into view with the Berserker navy not far behind

"Daddy?" Cary asked "Was Dagger supposed to come today?"

"No." Chief Johnathan said "But I am sure that it's all alright. Maybe Dagger is coming to trade with our merchants."

"He scares me daddy." Cary said

"I know honey. But we need his armada's protection. Without that, we are very venerable to attacks and invasions from other clans."

"Johnathan!" Alvin yelled as he stepped off of his ship onto the dock "It has been too long since we saw each other last."

"Yes, it's been about a year since we signed the treaty of your protection for my people."

"Yeah, about that…..I'm going to have to cancel that treaty." Alvin said as two of his men went behind the chief and Cary "What's going on Alvin?" Johnathan asked "Well, you see Johnathan. This island of Murk is not really showing much profit for me. And I intend to fix that." "How?" Johnathan asked "Is this really a question? You know exactly what I mean." Once Alvin finished speaking, he drew his sword and drove it through Chief Johnathan's chest.

"DADDY!" Cary yelled "Shut up!" Alvin snapped as he slit her throat killing her alongside her father. "He killed the chief!" One of the Murkians yelled "Kill him." Alvin commanded his men. Once they finished killing the man, Alvin told them to find Sam. "In order for me to fully take Murk, I need that boy killed." "Yes sir!" they responded as they left to find the young chieftain. "You there!" Alvin told one of his sailors "Give Dagger the signal to open fire on Murk. We take the island now."

**And there you go! I hope you liked the first chapter! Don't forget to review! :)  
>P.S. Also, if you want. Look at the other stories on Alpha and Omega and Ninja Turtles that I have written <strong>

**Omegaman17 out!**


	2. Escape

Chapter 2

"Run for it!" one villager yelled "We're under attack!" yelled another

"What's going on?" Sam yelled as he ran out of the smithy

"Alvin the Treacherous and Dagger the Deranged have just killed your father and sister, and are intruding!"

"Quick we must get our new chief out of here!"

"How?" Sam asked "And what about you?"

"We'll try to fight, as for you, you need to get to Berk and plead Stoick the Vast for help. We will get you to the docks."

"Let's go." Said Sam

When they made it to docks, all of the ships were deserted and no one was watching them. Already you could hear the yells and screams of the brave Murkian men who were trying to defend their homes with no combat training.

"Go, our young chieftain. And may Odin help you on your way."

"Same to you and may Thor help you as you fight off Alvin and Dagger." Sam said

"Yes. Now go. Bring back help."

(End of Flashback)

…..

"Hiccup darling?" Astrid asked her husband "Are you awake?"

Yawns "I am now. What's up?"

"There was a bad storm last night." Astrid said "We should go make sure no one shipwrecked on our shores."

Yawn "Yeah, I guess. But I need something from you first."

"What's that?"

"Good mornings kiss." Hiccup said playfully

"Ha!" Astrid chuckled as Hiccup dipped her in a passionate lip lock

"Why Hiccup Honderous Haddock III, what has come over you?" Astrid asked in the same playful tone

"Hmmm…..take a guess."

"You love me?"

"That's it!" Hiccup exclaimed as he swung her around in another kiss

"Hiccup, how are you standing?" Astrid asked when she noticed that he wasn't wearing his fake leg. Then she noticed that Toothless's tail was under Hiccup's stub helping them stand.

"Oh, you silly alpha dragon, come on you two. We need to check the shores."

"Heh. Come on bud." Hiccup said as he attached his leg. "Alright, ready Astrid?" "Let's go hun!" she responded as they both took to the sky through the large dragon window in their room

"Wow." Astrid said "That must have been some storm. I mean look at all of the rubble and debris."

"Yeah. Hey Astrid, does that ship look familiar to you?"

"That's an Outcast ship Hiccup." Astrid said "It must have crashed last night. But where are the men?"

"Good question. We better go tell Go-"Toothless cut his rider's thoughts off by dive-bombing towards the ship wreck. "Whoa! Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup yelled as they came up to the hull of the capsized ship.

"I think he wants us to look inside." Astrid said "Well alright." Hiccup said "Astrid you come with me. Toothless and Stormfly, watch the entrance."

"Let's go babe." Astrid said as she jumped in after her.

"Astrid wait!" Hiccup said as he jumped in after her "Astrid where are you?"

"Right next to you." "AHHHH!" Hiccup exclaimed "Man it's darker than Toothless's hide in here."

Then they both heard Toothless growl and Stormfly start to chuckle

"Um… No offence bud!" Hiccup called out to be replied with a grunt from the alpha

"I have an idea…" Hiccup said as he pulled out his infernal sword and set it ablaze

"That helps." Astrid said "Um, Hiccup…"

"Yes Astrid,"

"W-w-what's that." She said pointing to something in the rubble

"It's someone's hand! Toothless! Stormfly! Give a us a hand down here!" Hiccup exclaimed as he and Astrid rushed over to the pile and started lifting planks off of the body.

Once they got him uncovered, Hiccup placed him on Toothless's back and mounted up

"We need to get him to Gothi's." Hiccup said

"I'll get Gothi Hiccup. You need to get him to Gobber's, it's closer. And he doesn't look like he's going to make it much longer." Astrid pointed out

"Alright, but hurry, come on bud." Hiccup said as they took off into the sky.


	3. Asking for help

Chapter 3 Asking for help

"How is he?" Hiccup asked as Gothi walked out of Gobber's guest room. Gothi just looked at the young chief for a long time before she started to write in the sand

"Um, Gobber…..Could you?" Hiccup asked in a confused tone

"Heh, heh, still haven't learned her writings have ya' Hiccup?" Gobber joked "Alright, she says that he is fine, just some cuts and bruises."

"Is he an Outcast?" Astrid asked "She says here that she doesn't think so." Gobber said as he continued to read "She thinks that he is a Murkian."

"A Murkian? On Berk? But….but they, their circus people." Hiccup said dumb-founded

"H-hello?" a voice called out from the room

"He's awake." Gobber said as he approached the door

"Where am I?" he asked "And who are you?"

"My name is Hiccup. This is Astrid, that's Gobber, and that old woman is Gothi."

"As for where you are," Astrid said "you're on Berk."

"What's your name son?" Gobber asked

"My, my name is Sam. Chief Johnathan was my father."

"Y-Your Prince Sam from Murk?" Hiccup questioned

"Yes." Was his only reply

"Well, w-what are you doing here?"

"Alvin and Dagger invaded and took the island. I escaped to find chief Stoick the Vast. I must see him immediately."

"Um….." Hiccup started

"Hiccup here is the new chief of Berk Sam." Astrid told him "Stoick was his father."

"Did Stoick retire?"

"No." Hiccup said "He was, um, killed in battle."

"I'm sorry." Sam said "We didn't know."

"It's alright. Now if you are ready to walk, we can gather up all of the dragon riders and tell them about your plea for help."

"Thank you sir."

"Heh, I'm not old enough to be a 'sir', 'Hiccup' would do just fine." The chief told him with a smile

"Ok…Hiccup."

When the five of them left Gobber's house, Hiccup was approached rather quickly by Toothless who immediately grabbed Hiccup and placed him in the saddle

"Hey bud." Hiccup said as he scratched under Toothless' chin

"Um…" Sam said as he started to back away

"Hey, it's alright," Gobber said "we train the dragons here."

"Heh. Riiight." Said Sam still backing away until he stopped suddenly when he felt hot, heavy breathing on his back. _Thor help me_ he thought as he slowly turned around and looked at Stormfly right in the eye.

"Don't worry," Astrid said as she approached calmly "Stormfly only eats chicken."

"I sort-a fell like one." Sam said quietly

"Heh, go on Stormfly. Go and play with Toothless."

"I bet you think that we're really weird, don't you?" Hiccup asked with one eyebrow cocked

"Heh, you don't know the have of it." Sam said still lost in bewilderment causing all of the other riders to burst out laughing

"Come on," Hiccup said "Let's get to the Great Hall."

"Good idea." Sam said still eyeing Toothless like he was some sort of monster that was waiting to attack

"So you, um, train the dragons?" He asked Hiccup as they headed off together

"Yeah, dragons are actually kind and gentle creatures." Hiccup responded "They only attack when threatened."

"But how do you know if he won't kill you?"

"Cause once you have earned a dragons loyalty, there is nothing that they won't do for you." Astrid said proudly

"But how do you train them?"

"By showing them that you aren't a threat to them, and by offering them respect. Like this." Hiccup said as he faced Toothless, held out his hand, and turned his face away. "What is he-"Sam started "Shhh." Astrid told him "Just watch." As Sam watched, Toothless walked slowly up to Hiccup and placed his muzzle against his hand.

"Wow." Sam managed to say out of his complete awe

"Now you try." Hiccup told him as he petted his Night Fury

"You have got to be joking."

"You know, he can be very persuasive." Astrid put in

-Sigh-"Alright, but if he bites off my hand. I'll come after you."

"Heh. Just do what I did." Hiccup encouraged

Sam took a deep breath and repeated the moves that Hiccup had shown him. And in no time at all, Toothless came up and let Sam pet him.

"Heh. H-hey, um, T-toothless?" Sam said

"Good job Sam!" Gobber exclaimed "Now everyone is waiting at the Hall, we need to get moving."

"Right. Hey Toothless," Hiccup said "could you give us a lift?"

The alpha responded with a grunt of approval

"Come on Sam, hop on." Hiccup said as he mounted

"Me? On a night fury?"

"Well flying with them _is_ the next step."

"Um, ok."

"Alright," Hiccup said once Sam was on "Let's go bud." And with that they shot into the sky

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed

"Hang on!" Hiccup laughed

"Yeah. Easy for you to say!"

"Hahahahaha! Come on bud."

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter everyone. I had some computer troubles.  
>Please review! I want to know what you think about the new character.<strong>


	4. Sam meets Valka

Chapter 4 Sam meets Valka

"So let me get this straight," Snotlout said "Alvin and Dagger have partnered up again?"

"Heh. Wonder how long that will last." Tuffnut said

"Come on guys! This is serious!" Hiccup said

"He's right. Murk is one of our allies, we can't turn our backs on them." Astrid put in

"But the Murkians don't even know how to fight! The island has probably been taken by know." Snotlout protested

-Sigh-"He's probably right." Sam said

"But if we were attacked by Alvin and Dagger, wouldn't the Murkians come and help us?" Hiccup tried to reason

"A bunch of knife and sword jugglers? No offence, but they wouldn't be much help." Snotlout said

"He's right Hiccup." Gobber said "We don't even know if anyone survived."

"Well why don't we go and see." Astrid suggested

"Come on Astrid!" Snotlout said "That won't work."

"Actually I think Astrid might be on to something." Hiccup said

"Yeah, you're supposed to say that." Tuffnut put in "You're married to her."

"No, wait." Sam said "Hiccup said that you all flew dragons, right?"

"Yeah?" Everyone said

"So why don't you use them? Fly in at night from the Western Mountains and scout the city."

"Hmmmmmm." Gobber said "That could work."

"Alright so we're all in agreement then?" Hiccup questioned the group

"Yes."

"Good. We fly at midnight. Now go and be with your families." Hiccup told the group

"He's probably right you know." Sam said once everyone left

"What about?" Astrid asked

"About Murk. We don't even know if anyone is still alive."

"Now wait just one gronkle minute." Hiccup said "Wasn't it you who got everyone to agree with Astrid's plan?"

"Yeah, but."

"But no! Your people are going to be ok Sam. Do you hear me?" Hiccup said looking straight at him "They are going to be ok."

-Sigh-"I wish that I was that sure."

"Come on you two," Astrid said trying to relieve the tension that was in the room "It's almost time to meet your mother for supper."

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Hiccup exclaimed as he stood up quickly

"You're welcome to join us Sam." Astrid told the downhearted Viking prince

"I don't want to impose." Sam said

"Impose? On my mother?" Hiccup questioned playfully "Actually it would be an insult to my mother if I DIDN'T bring you along, so….Let's go! We're running late!"

"I thought that his mother was eaten by a dragon." Sam whispered to Astrid

"It's a long story." Astrid said "I'll tell you another time."

"Come on you two!" Hiccup called from Toothless' saddle

"We're comin' babe!" Astrid said as she and Sam mounted Stormfly.

After about ten minutes of flying, they arrived at Valka's house which was right on the base of Odin's cliff, right outside of Odin's forest.

"Hiccup!" Valka said as she greeted her son "You're…..late." She said as she saw Sam get off of Stormfly "Um, who's this?"

"Mom, this is Sam. Sam, my mother."

"Nice to meet you Miss. Haddock." Sam said as he shook her hand

"It's nice to meet you too." Valka replied with a smile "If only your friend Snotlout had as well as manners." She whispered to Hiccup

"OK!" Hiccup exclaimed "Who's hungry?"

"Ha! Super is on the table. Just let me get another plate for Sam." Valka said as they walked inside

"So Sam, where are you from?" Valka asked once they were all seated

"Um, I'm from Murk."

"Actually, he's not just_ from_ Murk." Astrid said "He's Chief Johnathan's son."

"Who?" Valka asked with a confused look

-Coughs on food-"Um, Murk is another one of our allies mother." Hiccup explained

"Is this true?"

"Yes, Miss. Haddock, it is."

"Oh, 'Miss. Haddock' call me 'Valka' like everyone else." She told him with a smile "And if I had known that you were bringing a royal visitor over, I would have had more than just fish tail stew."

"No, it's fine actually." Sam said "In fact, it's delicious."

"Well thank you."

"So Valka," Astrid said "how are your Stormcutters doing?"

"Oh Cloudjumpper and Sparkflyer are getting along very well." Valka said "In fact, they have just made a nest in the barn. It won't be long now."

"It's great that Cloudjumpper has finally found a mate mom." Hiccup said gleefully

"Have you found any other night furies?"

"No. I don't even know if any are still alive." Hiccup remarked

"Um…not to seem weird," Sam said "but what is a Stormcutter?"

"A Stormcutter dragon is a large dragon with four wings." Valka said "Surely you've seen one before on Murk."

"No, not really. The only dragons on Murk, that I've been able to identify, are Gronckles, Nadders, and Zipplebacks."

"Any night furies?" Hiccup asked

"Not to my knowledge."

-Sigh-"Alright. You said that those were the only ones that you were able to identify, what were the others?"

"I'm not sure what their called, but, one had very long wings and a large head."

"Did it leave a certain burn mark in places?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then that was a Typhoomarang." Hiccup said "The only dragon that eats eels."

"What's another Sam?" Valka asked

"Um, there's one that has really long and sharp wings."

"That must be a Timberjack." Said Astrid

"Any others?" Hiccup asked

"Um, no, no I don't think so."

"Ok. Say do you know how to sword fight Sam?" Hiccup questioned

"No. I can't say that I do. I mean I can juggle swords and knives, but fencing? I don't know how."

"I think that Gobber would be willing to teach you, if you want."

"That might not be a bad idea." Sam said

"Why must he learn to fight?" Valka asked her son

"Because Alvin and Dagger invaded Sam's island a few days ago." Hiccup informed her "Which reminds me. We need to get everyone ready to scout the island. It's almost time."

"I'll go and get the twins, Eret, and Gobber." Astrid said

"Alright, I'll get Snotlout and Fishlegs. We'll meet at the Academy."

"See ya' in a few babe." Astrid said as she mounted Stormfly and took off

"You guys have an Academy here?" Sam asked

"Yeah, it's where I teach people how to train dragons. Um, I want you to stay here with my mother Sam." Hiccup said

"Why?"

"Because I haven't taught you how to fly yet. It would be too dangerous for you." Hiccup explained "I'll tell you exactly what we find." And with that, Toothless and Hiccup shot off into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5 The destruction of Murk

Chapter 5 the destruction of Murk

Once most of the dragon riders arrived at the Academy, Hiccup started to break them up into groups. "Alright, Astrid you're with me. Snotlout, you're with the twins. And Gobber and Fishlegs together."

"Sounds good Hiccup." Gobber said

"Astrid and I will take the north, Snotlout and the twins, you take the south."

"Hey, sorry I'm late everyone." Eret said as he walked in

"Finally decided to join the party." Gobber joked "Yay."

"Sorry I got tied up. What did I miss?"

After Hiccup and Astrid briefed Eret on what they were doing, Hiccup assigned Fishlegs and Gobber to the east, and Eret to the west.

"Alright everyone," Hiccup said "No One is supposed to cause any destruction of ANY sort. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ug! Why do you always look at us when you say that?" Tuffnut said

"Just do what you're supposed to do." Hiccup said

"Yes sir…." Tuffnut and Ruffnut both said together

"Ok, let's go." Hiccup commanded as they all shot off into the night sky

After about an hour of flying, the riders came up on the island of Murk.

"Um, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked "Before we disperse, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Does it look like the island is burning to you?"

"You're right. Alright, everyone, new plan. We stay together."

"Hiccup?" Astrid said as they flew over the smothering buildings

"I know Astrid. It looks like Murk has officially fallen." Hiccup said with a solemn look on his face "Bud, we need to land."

Toothless obeyed his rider and landed outside of the smothering great hall

"Alvin and Dagger." Hiccup mumbled as he walked into the building only to stop suddenly, and turn around bolt out of the door.

"What's up Hiccup?" Gobber said

"Yeah it looks like you've just seen a ghost." Astrid said

"May Odin bless their souls!" Hiccup cried out loud as he sunk to his knees

"What's in there Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she walked towards the doorway

"A-Astrid. Y-You don't want to know."

"I need to look." Astrid told him as she entered

"Astrid don't!" Hiccup yelled, but it was too late. Astrid was already inside. And what she saw took her breath away. She wanted to scream, yell and die. For the entire hall was full of dead Murkian men and women who were obviously brutally murdered.

"Oh, sweet Odin's ghost." She finally managed to say

"Astrid get out of there!" Hiccup yelled as Stormfly ran in and grabbed her rider and took her outside.

"T-they k-k-killed everyone." She said as Stormfly put her down

"Come here Astrid." Hiccup said as he approached his wife to give her a hug

"W-What about the children?" she asked as she pulled him in tighter

"I don't know Astrid. But we need to get out of here." Hiccup said "We need to tell Sam."

-Sniffs-"How?"

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do Hiccup?" Snotlout said

"You and the twins stay behind to scout the rest of the island. Look for any sign of survivors."

"You got it."

"The rest of us will return to Berk." Hiccup said "Let's go bud."


	6. Bad News

Chapter 6 Bad News .

Once the riders returned, Hiccup sent everyone home telling them to keep the fate of Murk quiet. "I'll tell the entire village at the town meeting in the morning."

"Come on Hiccup, we need to tell the prince." Astrid said

"Yeah. I bet he's still at mom's place."

At Valka's, Sam was enjoying learning about the different species of dragons as Valka rambled on and on about the many characteristics of the different dragons.

"Hey mom?" Hiccup called out once he and Astrid landed "Are you home?"

"We're in the barn Hiccup!" Valka responded

"You're back early." Valka remarked as they walked in

"How's Murk?" Sam asked

"Sam," Hiccup said –Sigh-"W-We didn't find any survivors. Or children."

"WHAT! NO! NO! Th-they can't be!" Sam exclaimed "You, you promised me that they would be alright!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Heh. You're sorry. I'm sorry. THE WORLD IS SORRY!" Sam spat out as he ran out of the barn and into the forest

"Sam wait!" Hiccup called out after him

"Hang on." Valka said "He just needs some time to himself."

"Some chief I am….." Hiccup said blankly

"Hiccup, there was nothing that you could have done." Valka said trying to reason

"Yeah? Then why do I feel so darn guilty?"

"What were you two doing in here Valka?" Astrid asked trying to change the subject

"Oh, Sparkflyer laid her eggs while you were gone." Valka said "And Cloudjumpper is doing fine."

"'Cloudjumpper'? Don't you mean 'Sparkflyer'?" Astrid asked

"Oh she's doing well too." Valka joked

"Funny." Astrid said

"And the eggs?" Hiccup asked

"Nice and warm."

"Good. At least something good happened today."

…

"Man! This cannot be happening to me!" Sam yelled as he stormed through the forest. "If all of Murk is dead, then I'm the only Murkian left." As he continued through the forest, he heard a cry that sounded a lot like Toothless. –Sigh-"I probably should go and apologize to Hiccup. It wasn't his fault."

As he followed the cries of the night fury, he entered a small clearing. "Hey Hiccup, I'm sorry." Sam said as he entered "It wasn't your…..fault. Oh, Thor." In the middle of the clearing, there was a black dragon that was snared to a large metal post. "That looks a lot like Toothless." Sam said to himself "Only, this one has both of its tail fins." The dragon, now realizing that it wasn't alone, turned towards Sam and fired out a warning shot. "Whoa!" Sam yelled as he dodged the blast "Ok, um, hey…..you. It, um, looks like you're a little stuck, right?" The dragon responded with another shot towards Sam who dodged it perfectly "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Sam told the trapped reptile _Come on Sam _he thought _What would Hiccup do?_

As Sam pondered this question, he heard heavy footsteps coming up into the clearing. Sam also noticed that the dragon was now cowering at the base of the trap. Sam quickly hid in some of the bushes on the outside of the clearing right as two large men came into the clearing and walked right up to the dragon. Both of them were draped in black leathery clocks, and wore heavy armor.

"Finally." The first one said "We finally caught ourselves a night fury."

"Yeah," the other said "Drago will be very pleased."

"That diversion that Alvin and Dagger caused at Murk worked perfectly." The first on said

"Right. And once Drago has this night fury, he can finish them." Said the other

"Alright," said the first one "you distract it while I undo the chain."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Don't you remember what Drago told us?"

"Um….."

-Sigh-"The eel! Drago told us that all dragons are afraid of eels."

"Oh, right."

As the one distracted the night fury with the eel, the other snuck around and undid the chain

"Now, go to sleep my little beasty!" he yelled as he swung the chains up high and landed them on the night fury's head. "Ha! All too easy."

"You said it. Now let's get this thing out of here before Hiccup shows up with _HIS_ night fury."

As the men carried the dragon away, Sam spun around and ran his hardest back to Valka's

"I hope I get there in time….."


	7. Thor's Beach

Chapter 7 Thor's Beach

"Hiccup!" Sam yelled out once he arrived at Valka's home "Hiccup! Valka! Astrid!"

"Sam?" Valka asked as she walked out of the barn "What's going on?"

"Where's Hiccup?"

"You just missed them. Now what is going on?"

"I-I saw a night fury in the woods."

"Really?! That's amazing! Where is it? Did you train it?"

"I didn't. It wouldn't let me close. And it's not there anymore."

"Which way did it fly?"

"It didn't. It was chained to a large post in a leg snare, and two men came and took it away."

"Why those filthy trappers! They have the same personality of a big fat pig!"

"And that's not all, they said that someone named 'Drango,' I think, would be pleased."

"'Drago.' 'Drago Bloodvist?''

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"I-It can't be…"

"Wait. You know him?"

"Drago Bloodvist is a madman. A dictator to both men _and_ dragons."

"Well he's going to get a new night fury."

"Not if we have anything to say about it. Which way did they go?"

"Um, east, I think."

"Their ship must be a Thor's Beach then. Come, we are going to need Hiccup and Astrid's help with this." Valka told Sam as she rushed back into the barn "Cloudjumpper, we need to; get to Hiccup." She told her Stormcutter who just gave her a look like 'Why? I'm tired.' "It's an emergency Cloudjumpper." And with that last comment, Cloudjumpper jumped up and let Valka saddle him.

"Sam you get on, while I get some supplies that we might need."

"Alright."

Valka then went into another stall in the barn, and came back out wearing her armor

"Whoa." Sam said

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just didn't think that _you _would have armor."

"Why's that?"

"I guess that you just didn't strike me as a fighting kind of woman."

"Heh, well I'll take that as a complement. But if these men work for Drago, then they will put up a fight."

"Greaaaat. Just what we need."

"Come on. We are going to need to leave now if we have any hope of catching them." Valka said as they shot off into the sky

In about five minutes, Sam and Valka arrived at Hiccup and Astrid's cottage in the middle of town.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Valka called out "Get out here!"

"Mom?" Hiccup said as he poked his head out of the window –Yawns-"What's going on?"

"Drago's men are at Thor's Beach."

"WHAT?! Astrid hurry!" Hiccup exclaimed as he quickly put on his armor and woke the dragons "Let's go." He said once they were all ready

"So do we know how many there are?" Hiccup asked

"Two." Sam said

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Astrid said "We left in such a hurry, I didn't see you."

"Sam's the one who spotted them." Valka pointed out

"Good thing too." Hiccup said

"What were they doing on Berk anyway?" Astrid asked

"They were trapping dragons." Sam said

"Then let's trap them." Hiccup said

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Surround?" Astrid joked

"Yeah! That would work!" Hiccup exclaimed "Hey don't judge me. I'm tired."

"Oh, ok." Astrid said playfully

"I'll get you later."

"Oh? What ever shall I do?"

"Heh, let's just get those trappers."

In about three minutes, the riders landed on the beach. However, there was no sign of the trappers or their ship.

"Um, you said that they were heading east, right Sam?" Valka questioned

"They did." Sam responded as he slid off of Cloudjumpper and went to the shore line

"Well where are they?" Hiccup asked obviously getting annoyed by the situation

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sam exclaimed "I just know that they grabbed the night fury and went east! Ok!"

"Wait, hold up. You didn't say anything about a night fury." Hiccup said

"That's the dragon that they were trapping." Sam told them

"Well that explains it then," Hiccup said

"Explains what?"

"The night fury is one of the lightest dragons." Hiccup said receiving a growl from Toothless "No offence."

"So if their light-weight," Sam said "then they could already be gone."

"Exactly." Hiccup said "It just depends on how long ago that you saw them."

"Um, about an hour ago I think."

"Then their already gone." Valka said "I guess that I got so excited, that I forgot how much the night fury weighs."

"So how do we save it?" Sam asked

"We can get Eret and Skullcrusher to track them down." Hiccup said

"Who are they?" Sam asked

"Eret used to be a dragon trapper, until he was betrayed by Drago." Astrid said

"And Skullcrusher is a Rumblehorn dragon." Hiccup said "One of the few species of tracking dragons."

"Cool. I didn't even know that there were any tracking dragons." Sam said

"Not a lot of people do." Astrid said "And Hiccup, darling, we should be getting back. It's almost dawn."

"Yeah, I bet that Gobber has his hands full trying to calm everyone down."

"Why?" Valka asked

"Because their chief disappeared last night."

"You mean 'hand' right?" Astrid joked

"'Hand,' 'Hands,' you know what I meant."

"Oh, mmhmm."

"Odin help me with my crazy wife."

"Hey!"

"Got ya' back."

"Oh, it's on!" Astrid exclaimed "H. Cubed, you better be careful."

"'H. Cubed'? And how long did it take you to come up with that?" Hiccup questioned with a wink

"Long enough."

"Heh, come on. I bet Gobber has his _hand_ full."

"Are they always like this?" Sam asked Valka quietly

"I've learned to just _fly_ with it."

"Ug! You too? I guess ALL Haddocks are like this."

"Enjoy it while you can."

"Oh, I am. Intensely."


	8. The Meeting

Chapter 8 The Meeting

"Where did they go?" "The Murkian is missing too!" "He must have done something to them."

"Now hold it!" Gobber yelled into the crowd "I'm sure that Chief Hiccup and his family are fine!"

"Then where are they?!" "It's the Murkian! He has kidnapped out chief!"

"WAIT!" Gobber cried out again "I need everyone to calm down! Hiccup is fine! Now let's just-"

"Look! In the sky!" someone interrupted "It's Hiccup's night fury!"

-Sigh-"About time." Gobber said quietly

When all of the riders landed, the towns' people rushed forward crowding them immediately.

"Where did you go?" "Why did you leave?"

"Um, Toothless?" Hiccup said as he tried to figure out what was happening

"Looks like you're popular." Sam said as he got off of Cloudjumpper

"THE MURKIAN!" "Get him!" And with that, the crowd tackled Sam down and started to drag him towards the cliffs

"Hey! Let me GO!" Sam yelled in protest

"Toothless! Stop them!" Hiccup yelled over the crowd

The alpha dragon wasted no time in firing a warning shot over the mad Vikings heads. Stopping them cold.

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS GOING ON?!" Hiccup called out

"The Murkian, he kidnapped you." "He deserves to be thrown off of the cliff!"

-Facepalms-"Sam didn't kidnap us." Hiccup said "Release him immediately."

"Thank you." Sam said quietly as he walked back to the dragon riders

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled out as he walked up

"Oh, um, hey Gobber."

"What in Thor's name were you thinkin'?"

"I'll explain in a few minutes." Hiccup told Gobber as he turned towards the crowd "Everyone! To the Great Hall! I have some horrible news!"

The crowd looked at each other, and quickly and quietly went where they were told.

"Alright," Hiccup said once everyone was inside "Most of you know about the circus island of Murk. Well Sam here is there chief, and had come to us for help. On account that Alvin the Treacherous and Dagger the Deranged invaded and took the island." This was received by the crowd by cries of distaste and disgust. "However," Hiccup continued "our help came too late. I took most of the dragon riders out to scout the island, and found that the entire island of Murk was destroyed. We found no survivors." This was also received by many cries of anger from the crowd. "However, I did leave Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut behind to search the island for any survivors."

"But where were you last night?" Gobber questioned "Thank you for bringing that up Gobber." Hiccup said "Now I'm sure that you all remember Drago Bloodvist from a few years ago." Cries of total anger rang out from every Viking in the Hall "Well due to a trusted source, Drago's men have returned to trapping dragons for him." "This is an outrage!" Gobber called out "According to the source," Hiccup continued as he put up his hand to calm the crowd "they have just captured another night fury from Odin's forest. Eret, I need you and Skullcrusher to track them down." "You got it." "Gobber, I need you to fortify the island." "Will do." "Everyone else, try to stay as calm as you possibly can. Are there any questions?"

"I got one." Snotlout said

"Snotlout! You're back! Did you-"

"No…. We didn't. But my question is, when did you get sooo bossy?"

"Heh. Just do what I told you to do. Snotlout and the twins, go home and enjoy your families. You deserve it."

"Thanks cuz'."

Once everyone left, Hiccup let out a large sigh of relief as he sunk into the chief's chair.

-Claps-"You did very good son." Valka told him

-Sigh-"Dad did it sooo much better."

"Funny, when I was watching you, I could have sworn that I was looking at your father."

"Thanks mom."

"Now how about some lunch?"

"Is it that time already? Man these things take a long time!"

"Heh, they always do."

"Ug!"

"Sam, you're welcome to join us." Astrid said

"Thanks, I'd enjoy that."

"Hey Hiccup." Eret said as they prepared to mount there dragons

"Yeah Eret? What's up?"

"Which way did you say the trappers went again?"

"East." Sam said

"Now you must be the Murkian." Eret said "I'm sorry about your island."

"It's alright Mr.…"

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Eret, son of Eret. One of the finest dragon trackers alive."

"'Tracker'? I thought that he introduced himself as 'trapper'." Astrid said quietly

"That was before. Now, I train dragons just like you my chieftess. Which reminds me, I should get going. It was nice to meet you Sam. See you all soon." And with that Eret and Skullcrusher shot into the sky to track down the night fury.

"Come on." Valka said "We need to eat before the food gets cold."

"You already started cooking?" Hiccup asked s they took off

"Oh, No! I guess it's really cold then." Valka joked

"Argh! Toothless please help me with my crazy mother." Hiccup was replied with a playful grunt from the dragon "What? You too? Everyone's gone insane!"

"Takes one to know one dear!" Astrid called out to him

"Har! Har! Har! Very funny."


	9. Eret's Discoveries

Chapter 9 Eret's Discovery

"Rrrawwwwhh!"

"Did you find their sent Skullcrusher?"

-Grunt-

"Good. Now let's bring home a night fury."

As Skullcrusher soared above the waters, Eret decided to write in his journal (courtesy of Astrid).

He wrote:

Jan. 16, 206

Skullcrusher and I left Berk this morning around 10 o'clock. Chief Hiccup has sent us on a mission to track down some of Drago's trappers and save the night fury that they have captured. Cool with that! I was sure that the Chief's night fury (Toothless) was the last one. Will write more when I can, Skullcrusher has just lead me to Outcast Island. (I hope we don't have to fight them).

"Circle around Skullcrusher, and fly high, out of their weapons range."

As they circled around the island, Eret noted the presence of Alvin's, Dagger's, and also Drago's ships in all of the harbors.

"Not good." Eret said "We need to find a place to land. We need to get as many dragons out here as we can."

-Grunts I approval-

"Let's find an ice float first bud. We'll come back at dark."

Once they found an ice float that would suit their needs, Skullcrusher immediately jumped into the icy waters and swam around catching what fish he could. Eret pulled out his journal again and continued to write:

Jan 16 (later entry)

Skullcrusher and I have just finished scouting the island finding very disturbing development. All of the harbors are full of Outcast, Berserker, and Drago's ships. It looks to me like they are combining forces. Skullcrusher and I are now on an ice float waiting for dark so we can rescue the night fury, and any other dragons we find.

"Rrrawwwwhh!"

"Yeah Skullcrusher? What's up?"

Skullcrusher just gave him a look like he had eaten too much

"Too much fish huh? Well why don't we rest for a while. We'll go later."

-Grunts in approval-

"Heh. I didn't think that you would disagree." Eret said as he leaned up against Skullcrusher's body and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Skullcrusher decided that it was time to wake his rider by ever so silently pick him up and through him into the water.

"Whoa! Hey! That's cold! Skullcrusher! You crazy Rumblehorn!"

-Laughs-

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

-Snort-

"Heh. Can you, um, get me out?"

-Laughs-

As Skullcrusher grabbed Eret, he made note on what time of day it was and decided that they should go back to Outcast Island

"We should get going bud." Eret told him

-Rolls eyes-

"Is that why you trough me in the water?"

-Snorts-

"Then I guess that great minds _do_ think alike."

-Thumps Eret in the head with tail-

"Omff! Heh. Let's go bud. We have a night fury to save."

"Rrrawwwwhh!"

As the two Berkian spies soared towards Outcast Island, Eret was trying to figure out how he would find the dragon cages. And keep Skullcrusher safe at the same time.

_I guess we'll play it by ear. _He thought.

As they approached the island, Eret told Skullcrusher to land in one of the clearings and go and hide, while he looked around for the dragon cages.

As Eret snuck around in the shadows, he found a guard that was about his size. Sneaking up behind him, Eret grabbed his head, covered his mouth, and snapped his neck. "Thanks for the clothing." He said as he changed into the guard's armor.

Once he had finished, he walked up to what he thought was the Great Hall. Avoiding eye contact with the guard, he walked inside. The hall was full of about 100 solders all wearing heavy armor and equipped with powerful weapons. From a room in the back, Eret could have sworn that he heard Drago's angry-at-everything voice. Sneaking up to the door, Eret tried to hear what was going on inside

"My men saw the night fury!" Dagger's voice rang out "So **I** should be the one to fly it!"

"Dagger," Alvin said "Drago's men captured it. And since Drago is our leader, he gets to decide who flies what."

"You would be wise to listen to him." Drago said darkly

"I don't need either of you to help me capture Berk! My armada has Skrills!"

Alvin and Drago exchanged glances for a long time until Drago nodded ever so slightly

"Dagger," Alvin said as he stood up "you know that you _really_ shouldn't test us. Especially Lord Bloodvist."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Dagger spat out

"Teach you a lesson." Drago said as he drew his sword "You see Dagger, you have just insulted me for the last time."

"Later Dagger." Alvin said as he plunged his dagger into his gut, killing him on site.

"I've been wanting to do that for years." Alvin said as he looked down on Dagger's bloody, dead, body

"Have one of the guards take care of the body." Drago said as he sheathed his sword

"Right." said Alvin as he approached the door

Eret, upon hearing this, quickly mingled into the crowd of soldiers just as Alvin came out, grabbed someone, and told him to take care of Dagger's body

"Come Alvin." Drago said as he exited the room "Let's go and check on my new night fury."

"It's in-."

"SHE!" Drago spat out "It is a female!"

"My apologizes, mi'lord." Alvin said with a bow "She is in the southern cage holders."

"Apology accepted…..for now." Drago said "Let's check on out Murkian prisoners along the way."

"Yes sir." Alvin said as they exited the hall

"South huh? Then it's south I go." Eret told himself as he followed the dictators out of the hall. Once they were far enough away, Eret called to Skullcrusher and they both flew towards the south of Outcast Island.

"Right down there Skullcrusher," Eret said after about 10 minutes of flying "that has to be it."

As they landed, Eret had Skullcrusher hide again telling him to only come if he was called

-Worried grunt-

"I'll be ok bud. Just stay hidden alright."

-Snort-

"I'll be back soon."

As Eret entered the dragon prison, he could hear the cries and snarls that were unmistakably made by the night fury. Following the dragon's protests, Eret came up to a very small cage (much too small for a dragon) with the night fury chained to the walls preventing it from moving.

"Yes! I found you!" Eret exclaimed a little too loudly –Gulp- "Um, hey….girl?" Eret said remembering how Drago had corrected Alvin. "What do you say we get you out of here?" he asked as he undid the hinges causing the door to fall off hanging on by only it's lock. "Now if you don't shoot me…..I'll have you out of here in no time."

As Eret circled around, he noticed that she had silver-like highlights on her wings and tail fins.

"Gods you're pretty." Eret said

"Yes she is." a dark voice said from behind him "And she's staying here too."

Eret turned around slowly to see Drago and Alvin standing at the entrance of the cage with both of their swords drawn

"Drago!" Eret exclaimed "Fancy bumping into you here….."

"Don't try to trick your way out of this." Drago scolded "Alvin, it looks like we have a new prisoner to add to our collection."

"What about his dragon?" Alvin asked as he approached Eret

"We'll capture it along with him." Drago said

As Alvin tied Eret up and led him out, the night fury was making desperate attempts to attack Drago, but finding no avail. Due to her chains that kept her secure.

"I'll deal with you later." Drago said looking her right in the eye

"Any last words you would like to say before we put you in prison?" Alvin asked darkly

"SKULLCRUSHER! RUN! GET HI-!" Eret screamed until Drago knocked him out just as they heard Skullcrusher take off and fly towards Berk.

"Let him go." Drago said "It'll be a calling card for Hiccup."


	10. The Prisoners

Chapter 10 the Prisoners

-Sigh-"He should've been back by know." Hiccup told Astrid as he passed back and forth in their front room

"I'm sure that they're alright Hiccup." Astrid said "The trail probably went further than expected."

"Yeah you're probably right." he sat down

"I haven't seen you this anxious since Red Death." Astrid said with a smile

"Yeah? Well I was pretty anxious with that Bewilderbeast too."

-Toothless perks up with a snarl-

"Oh, um, no Bewilderbeasts bud." Hiccup said "We were just talking about them."

-Gives Hiccup look like: Why? I had enough trouble with the last one. I don't want to fight another-

"You just got the 'Look'." Astrid joked

"Heh, I guess I did. Come on, we should go and see how Sam's holding up." Hiccup said

"What is he doing again?" Astrid questioned

"Gobber's teaching him how to fight."

"Oh, that's right. Pray to Thor that it's going ok."

"Yeah. Gobber needs all the help that he can get." Hiccup joked as they walked off

"Ha! Yeaaaah, because he needs sooooo much help in sword play."

…

"Welcome to our prison Eret." Alvin said as he trough him into a large cell

"Don't bother chaining him." Drago said "He'll be executed at dawn anyway."

"Just long enough to get off of your slimy island." Eret said coldly

"I don't really think that you're in a position to be making threats boy." Alvin said

"Perhaps not. But Hiccup will be here soon."

"Oh, we're counting on that." Drago said with a devious smile "We have a little surprise waiting for him."

"He won't stand a chance." Alvin laughed as he closed the cell doors and walked away

"M-Mr.?" a small voice said from the corner "Are you here to help us?"

As Eret turned around, he was about 5 children that were hiding in the shadows of the cell.

"I-I-I-…" Eret stumbled "W-What? I-I didn't…W-Where are you from?"

"We're from Murk." one of the older boys said "What about you?"

"Berk."

"BERK!?" they all yelled in unison "Our chief, did he…?"

"Yes. Sam made it to Berk." Eret told them "But what in Thor's name are you doing in Drago's prison?"

"After Alvin and Dagger attacked," the older boy said "Lord Bloodvist came in with three giant dragons that burned the entire village, except for the Great Hall, to the ground."

"What's your name son?"

"I'm Derik."

"It's nice to meet you Derik." Eret told him "How old are you?"

"11."

"'11'. Eret repeated quietly "Why that no good son of a half-."

"Are you going to save us?" a little girl asked

"That's Miah." Derik said

"Well, Miah, I'm going to do everything that I can to get you _all_ off of this wet heap of rock."

"All of us?"

"Well how many children does Drago have in prison?"

"About 50." Derik said

"WHAT!? Now I swear on Odin's beard, that I will get you **all** out of here."

"How?" Miah asked

"This isn't the first time that I've been locked up." Eret told them "I'll figure something out."

"But they're going to kill you in a few hours." Derik said

"My dragon will get help."

"Your WHAT!?" Derik questioned

"On Berk, we, um, train the dragons so we can fly them."

"So you're no better than Lord Bloodvist!" Derik spat out

"No. Drago trains his dragons with tyranny and pain. On Berk, we train our dragons with love and respect."

"How do you know that he will get help?"

"Because he's smart. He'll know what to do."

"Who is he going to get help from?" Miah asked

"Chief Hiccup from Berk."

"The Dragon Conqueror?"

"That's right. The Dragon Conqueror."

"Hope he gets here soon." Derik said

-Sigh-"You and me both kid."

….

"Come now!" Gobber's voice rang out "Keep the blade up. Up! That's it! Now poise!"-Swings at Sam's legs which is deflected beautifully- "Good! Now again! –Swords clash- And again!"

-Clang!-

"Again!"

-Clang!-

"Again!"

-Clang!-

"Now lunge with your foot!"

-Grunts-

"Not your left, your _right_!" Gobber corrected "Try again."

-Lunges properly and disarms Gobber's ax-hand-

-Claps-"Well play! That's the Chief of Murk for ya'!" Hiccup exclaimed from where he and Astrid were watching

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Sam exclaimed out-of-breath "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to watch the apprentice best the master." Astrid said with a wink to Gobber

"Only because I let him win." Gobber said

"Oh, yeah, sure…." Hiccup teased "And you would just let _anybody_ cut your ax-hand off, right?"

"You're lucky that you're the chief."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess that I am."

"Hiccup! HIC-CUP!" Fishlegs yelled as he ran up

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Legs. What's going on?" Hiccup asked his panicked friend

"Skullcrusher-he-he's back. But-there's no-no-Eret."

"What do you mean?" Astrid said

"Eret-wasn't-on-Skullcrusher." Fishlegs said

"Gobber, assemble **all** of the dragon riders." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless "We meet at the Towns Square in 15 minutes."

"You got it. Grump! We gotta' go!"

"What about me?" Sam asked

"You can ride Stormfly with me." Astrid said

"Thanks."

"Well we're going to need all the help that we can get."

….

"What's going on?" Snotlout asked once they were all there

"Skullcrusher came back without Eret." Hiccup said "We need to find him."

"But what if he's-?"

"We can't think that." Astrid said "If we believe that he **is** alive, then it will be easier to keep our heads."

"She's right." Hiccup said "Alright, now we all stay together, and follow Skullcrusher. Ready? Let's Go!"


	11. Surprise!

Chapter 11 Surprise!

As the dragon riders soared above the waters, Fishlegs pointed out that they were entering into Outcast waters. It would be a lie to say that none of the riders were thinking the same thing.

"Um, why is Skullcrusher taking us to Outcast Island?" Ruffnut said bringing everyone's thoughts out into the open.

"Don't know." said Hiccup "But we still have to hope that Eret is ok."

As they soared over the threatening waters, Hiccup told everyone to stay high and fly together.

"Once we are over the dungeon," Hiccup said "Fishlegs and Snotlout secure the area. You're going to be out spotters for any trouble. The rest of us will search for Eret and get him out. Let's try to be off this retched island by dawn."

"You got it Hiccup." Everyone said

Once they found the dungeon, they all went to their designated areas and prepared to leave at a seconds notice.

"Eret?!" Hiccup whispered hoarsely "Eret you here?"

"Hiccup? Is that you?"

"Eret! Come on we gotta get you out of…here."

"Derik!" Sam said as he dismounted Cloudjumpper

"Sam! You're ok."

"I'm ok? You…you're in jail! What happened?"

"Alvin and Dagger are working with that Lord Bloodvist."

"But…but…Drago didn't attack Murk…..did he?" Sam questioned in complete bewilderment

Once Derik told them what happened after Sam left, they all heared Fishlegs and the twins shout out in fright "DRAGO'S COMING!"

"We need to get out of here NOW!" Hiccup said once the frightened lookouts landed

"What about the children?" Eret asked

"Well, how many are there?"

"About 50." Derik said

"Why that bildged rat!" Snotlout spat out causing everyone to look his way "What? No one. And I mean NO ONE locks up children!"

"We'll put them on the dragons. And snatch a ship to take them back to Berk." Hiccup said

"Oh, but that won't be happening." A voice said from the shadows

"Alvin…" Hiccup said darkly

"Yes, me, Alvin the Treacherous. Me, and about 50 of my best men. You aren't goin' no were!"

"It's a trap!" Astrid exclaimed "Legs, how far was Drago?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" a booming voice rang out "AHHHH! AHHHHH!"

"Um, right there…" Fishlegs said pointing to Drago who was waiving his bullhook in the air

"You're just in time for our little surprise Hiccup." Alvin said as he drew his sword

"RHHAAHHRRRRH!"

All of the dragon riders spun around to see three massive dragons that struck fear into everyone's heart

"What kind of dragons are those?" Valka asked

"R-R-Red D-D-Deaths." Hiccup stuttered –gulp- "T-Three of them…..b-b-big-g-ger t-t-then the l-last one I-I k-k-killed….."

"Like our surprise Hiccup?!" Drago yelled out "I just knew that you would! HA!"

"Surrender Hiccup." Alvin said "You have no other option."

-Lights infernal sword-"DEATH FIRST!" Hiccup screamed finding his strength again

"For you, maybe, but what about all of the Murkian children that we have in our cells?"

"You wouldn't…" Hiccup said

"Ha! Try me. If you don't all throw down your weapons, right now, then we will start to execute our prisoners."

-Throws down infernal-"Fine. You win this round."

"Hiccup….what…?" Astrid said as she laid down her ax

"We can't risk harming the children. Toothless, don't fight. I'll get you out of this."

"How?" Sam asked

"I'll think of something."

"Put 'em in their cell." Alvin said "And tie up those dragons."

"It's alright bud!" Hiccup called out as they carried the dragons away "I'll find you!"

"RHHAHHRR!"

"I'LL FIND YOU!"

**Wow! Hey sorry about the lateness of this chapter, and the shortness of it, but I had some crazy family stuff that I had to deal with. Please review. Let me know what your thoughts are on the story so far. It would be greatly appreciated!**


	12. Usefull Prosthetic

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :) Sorry! I know that it has been about a whole entire WEEK since I last updated this story…..but here you go!**

**I'm going to start doing some shout outs to everyone that either follows this story, or reviews to it. **

**(Remember to Review! Please! Oh Please! Oh Please! Review! XD) **

**So….on that note…**

**Shout outs:**

**TheExternus, Toothless lover 13, and Solstice Shinigiri-DeathScythc You three were my first followers for ANY of my stories! Yay! :)**

**Ruby Oldert: Glad you liked it**

**Enjoy chapter 12 **

**WARNING! WARNING! EXTREAM CLIFFHANGER AT END! WARNING! WARNING!**

Chapter 12 Useful Prosthetic

-Grunts/kicks cell door-

-Grunts/kicks cell door-

-Grunts/kicks cell door-

-Grunts/kicks cell door-

-Grunts/kicks cell door-

"Snotlout…"

-Grunts/kicks cell door-"What?"

"Just give it a rest will ya?" Hiccup asked "The cells are made out of Gronkle Iron."

"How would you know?" Snotlout spat out

"Previous experiences." Hiccup told him "We need to stay calm if we are going to get out of here."

"How are we going to do that?" Astrid asked from her cell across the hallway on account that none of them were put in the same cell

"That is an excellent question." Hiccup said putting his finger up at the word 'excellent' "And I have no clue."

"Well that makes me feel sooo much better." Snotlout said coldly

"If only we had some way to pick these locks…." Fishlegs said lost in deep thought

"Fishlegs! That's ingenious!" Hiccup exclaimed as he bent down, undid the bindings on his leg, and hopped over to the cell's lock

"What are you doing?" Valka said completely lost in bewilderment

"What Legs' suggested. I'm picking the lock." And with that, he spun the gear around so the metal attachment went to its flight foot setting and inserted it into the lock.  
>"Come on…." Hiccup said quietly "Almost…..got…..it….."<p>

-Loud Click-

After what seemed like forever, Hiccup withdrew his prosthetic and reattached it

-Sigh-"That went a lot better than I thought." He said quietly

"What are we going to do with the children?" Fishlegs asked

"Legs, you and Snotlout take all of them to the docks. Steel a ship, and take them back to Berk. The rest of us are going to find the dragons."

"And the night fury?" Sam asked

"Right. Eret? Did you find him?" Hiccup asked as he grabbed the keys from the wall

"She." Eret said "Drago got mad at Alvin for calling it a 'he' after they killed Dagger."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on. Back up!" Astrid said as Hiccup unlocked her cell "Did you just say that they killed Dagger?"

"Yeah, Dagger got into an argument with the others, and they killed him."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Hiccup asked

"It never came up."

"Well at least that's one enemy that we don't have to worry about anymore" Snotlout said

"So wear was the female night fury located Eret?" Astrid asked

"The prison cells on the southern end of the island."

"Alright," Hiccup said once everyone was released "go and do what you were told. Let's try to get off of this island as soon as we can."

As they all went their ways, Hiccup found their weapons and passed them around "Eret? Can you take Fishlegs and Snotlout's weapons to them?"

"You got it." he replied as he jogged off to catch up with his comrades

"Got a plan?" Astrid asked

"Nope." Hiccup stated blankly as they headed off

"That leg sure does come in handy, doesn't it son?" Valka said

"Yeah, I mean, somedays I wish that I hadn't lost it, yet others I'm glad that I did."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked

"Well, I'm glad that I did lose it, like a few minutes ago, when I used it to pick the lock. We wouldn't have gotten out of there otherwise. And then other days I wish that I hadn't, like when I'm hiking, or something."

"I wish that I lost my leg." Tuffnut said

"Yeah me too!" Ruffnut agreed as they banged their heads together to emphasize their point.

"Ug…I will _never_ understand why they do that." Astrid said as she felt her temple remembering times when she got caught in-between their joyful 'head-butts'

"Let's just get the dragons out of here." Hiccup said as he rolled his eyes

As they approached the prison cells, they could hear the trademark screech of a night fury

"Hold on Toothless…." Hiccup mumbled to himself "We're…. I'm coming."

As they entered in, they heard a loud low-pitched screech that Hiccup associated with Toothless, followed by a much higher-pitched screech that he assumed belonged to the female.

"This way…" he whispered to the others "Toothless?" he said in the loudest voice that he dared, not knowing who, or what, was behind the next corner.

When the six riders rounded the corner, they saw the most horrific sight that could ever be imagined.

**There you go! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Be sure to read BeyondTheClouds777's stories! They are killer good! XD**

**Omegaman17 OUT! :D XD**


	13. Slingshot

**I'm back! XD**

**Sorry about not getting this chapter on sooner. :( But enjoy it!**

**Remember! I am doing shout outs to all of the viewers that read this story! Please Review! It helps me out a lot knowing what you think of this chapter and/or the story in a whole.**

**Anywho…Enjoy Chapter 13!**

Chapter 13 Slingshot

"Hahahaha." Dark laughter echoed through the large hallway as the dragon riders stood in fear. For there stood a large man, wearing a black leathery cloak, who stood in front of one of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus' with two more standing behind and slightly to either side.

"Oh Hiccup," the man said "you are just so predictable."

"Drago." Hiccup said as he drew Infernal, setting it ablaze

"Your loyalty to your dragons is your weakness." Drago continued

"And your cowerdness is yours." Hiccup shot back

"'COWARD'?! How dare you call me that!" Drago almost screamed

"That's what you are Drago, a coward, you send your dragons in to do your nasty work while you stand by and watch from the sidelines. Not even caring how many you lose."

"KILL THEM!" Drago yelled at his giants standing behind him "KILL THEM ALL!"

…

"Alright, come on kids." Snotlout said "And remember, we need to stay quiet."

As they snuck up to the docks, they found on of Alvin's ships that would work beautifully for getting them all back to Berk.

"Alright," Eret said as he drew his sword "I'm going to check the ship for any guards. You all wait here."

As Eret disappeared into the ship's hull, you could hear sounds of alarm and clanging of swords. Then, as suddenly as the noises started, it all went quiet.

"Eret?" Derik said "Is he-?"

"Am I what?" Eret said as he looked over the side of the ship "The only one on board was the captain, but we don't have to worry about him anymore. Everyone get on board. We're leaving."

"What about your chief?" Miah asked

"Once they free their dragons, they'll be joining us to escort us to Berk." Eret told the little one

"Alright! Thank you Eret!" Miah said as she wrapped her hands around him in a hug before running off to join her friends.

Eret was taken aback by this little girls gesture. Thinking how cruel and stone-hearted Drago was for locking up such a harmless child

"Looks like _someone's_ soft on you, eh Eret?" Snotlout joked breaking Eret's thoughts

"What? Oh…yeah." Eret stumbled "Miah's definitely a sweetheart…..What?"

"You're sweet on her too." said Fishlegs

"Well –clears throat- We should get these kids back to Berk."

"Yeah, sure thing Eret." Snotlout said as he shoved off "Sure thing."

….

"RUN!" Hiccup screamed as all three of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus' fired incredibly large fire balls at the riders who dodged them without too much trouble.

"MOM! ASTIRD! Free the dragons! Sam! Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Keep those beasts occupied! I'll take care of Drago!" Hiccup ordered as they continued to dodge the fire

"You can't fight Drago alone!" Astrid and Valka yelled at the same time

"And I can't let you die either! NOW GO!"

Reluctantly, they did as they were told. Dodging fire blasts that were the size of buildings and trying to rescue the dragons at the same time

"Hey You!" Tuffnut said as he threw his spear at the largest of the three hitting it in the eye causing blood to spray from the wound "That's right! Fight Me!"

"No ME!" Ruffnut yelled as she threw her spear into the eye of the second largest, resulting in the same manner.

Sam, who was trying to dodge the blasts from the smallest Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, saw a long and thick spear hanging on the wall with a lot of rope underneath it.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! I've got an idea!" he yelled as he picked up the items "Cover me!"

"You got it!" Tuffnut said "Hey Red Deathy Deathy!"

As they distracted the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus', Astrid and Valka had released all of their dragons, except for Toothless and the other night fury.

"Where are they?!" Valka yelled over the commotion

"I don't know! TOOTHLESS!"

They were responded by a weak screech from further down the hallway

"Come on!" Astrid yelled as she took off down the way. Valka and the dragons in tow.

"Sam! Are you done yet?!" Tuffnut yelled as he dodged another blast

"Almost! Just need to get it a little tighter!" Sam yelled from behind the twins who were jumping and flipping around with surprising ease.

"What are you even doing?!" Ruffnut barked as she dodged again. Sam had taken the rope, and tied it securely to one of the cell doors about waist high, and tied the other end to another cell door on the other side of the hall. He was now trying his hardest to tighten it up.

"There!" he yelled once he was satisfied with the tightness. He then picked up the spear, placed it in the middle of the rope, and pulled it as far back as he could aiming it at the largest Red Death's head

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sam yelled as he let the rope slip from his grip, launching the spear into the massive dragon's head, imbedding itself almost completely. At first, Sam didn't think that it did anything. But then it took a week step forward, trembling madly, and fell to the floor with a loud and painful moan. The hall immediately filled with dust and debris as it crumbled to the floor. Once the dust cleared, the dragon laid there lifeless. With a small amount of blood slowly seeping from its forehead.

Upon seeing this, the other two Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus' stepped back and didn't want to fight anymore. Afraid of being killed themselves.

"NO!" Drago screamed when he saw his giant fall down dead "You! Will! Pay!"

"Correction Drago." Hiccup said as he approached him from behind. Infernal blazing wildly in his hands

"What? How did you get behind me?!"

"I snuck around and waited for the opportune moment to confront you."

"Well, you're sly. I'll give you that." Drago said as he drew his sword and rushed Hiccup who was able to parry easily.

"You cannot possibly win! You are nothing but a little Runt! An Embarrassment!" Drago spat out

"Well neither will you!" Hiccup said as he parried again

"Hiccup needs help!" Tuffnut said as he ran up to the dead Read Death, pulled out his spear from it's eye, and threw it to his sister. Catching it, Ruffnut spun around and used that momentum to throw it at Drago hitting him in his fake arm.

"Opps." They both said together "Wrong arm."

Enraged by this, Drago kicked Hiccup in the stomach sending him sprawling on the floor. He then quickly put down his sword and threw his prosthetic at Tuffnut, knocking him out cold.

Seeing that his opponent was unarmed, Hiccup quickly stood up and sent a powerful punch to Drago's face sending _him_ sprawling on the floor. Hiccup then swung his left leg out, connecting his prosthetic with Drago's chin with bone shattering force. Drago then quickly stood up, and drew a small cutlass from behind his back and swung it wildly at Hiccup. Easily dodging these blows, Hiccup lunged into Drago, plunging Infernal into Drago's right thigh, just above the knee.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Drago cried out as he felt the scorching hot metal slice through his skin. Hiccup then withdrew Infernal as quickly as he lunged it. And landed the hilt on top of Drago's head, knocking him out.


End file.
